


Bloody Nose

by Acemativity



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First ferdibert work ever - sorry it's a bit short and weird, I just figured I'd get something I wrote up here and if you guys like it please lemme know!!, I'm sure there will be more like this - though hopefully with a more serious and well made ending, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemativity/pseuds/Acemativity
Summary: Ferdinand had never lost himself before. Definitely not by his father, but especially not by Hubert von Vestra, the Empire’s most aggravating and mangy bodyguard .. Ferdinand was a nobleman who praised himself as above such brutish behavior-- and he had definitely never punched before, no! No, that was below anyone of nobility…So, why -- why, Ferdinand asked himself as he watched the blood drip down Hubert’s chin, why did I just punch Hubert von Vestra?--Ferdinand finally snaps -- and the feelings after are much... stronger... than either could have realized.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 26





	Bloody Nose

**Author's Note:**

> HI FIRST FERDIBERT FIC - THIS SHIP HAS ME IN A CHOKEHOLD AND I DOUBT THIS WILL BE MY LAST FIC OF THE TWO THAT I'LL POST HONESTLY -- PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU ENJOYED THIS AND/OR WANT MORE CONTENT FROM THIS SHIP!! I really write for you all and my own self-indulgent ideas - getting to share it with you all is just a really lovely bonus :3

With a bitter “tch” of distaste, Hubert staggered backwards, one gloved hand immediately raised to wipe his nose -- his chartreuse gaze only grew more frigid at the swipe of crimson across the white fabric, seemingly more offended by the bright stain than the throbbing at the bridge and tip of his nose. 

The seconds ticked like hours, a sudden and tense silence leaving the two at a stalemate-- something no one thought to be possible before.    
Ferdinand had never lost himself before. Definitely not by his father, but  _ especially  _ not by Hubert von Vestra, the Empire’s most aggravating and mangy bodyguard .. Ferdinand was a nobleman who praised himself as above such brutish behavior-- and he had definitely never  _ punched  _ before, no! No, that was below anyone of nobility…

So, why --  _ why,  _ Ferdinand asked himself as he watched the blood drip down Hubert’s chin,  _ why did I just punch Hubert von Vestra?  _

Hubert almost looked proud in his smugness after the initial shock ran its course, a corner of his mouth perking up as he gave a light sniff and another slight wipe across his nose, only succeeding in leaving a slight smear across his ghastly face. Ferdinand’s mouth agape with shock -- and his disbelieving stare down at his fists -- only encouraged Hubert’s smug look.

“That wasn’t very noble of someone like you…” Hubert’s eyes made him look more snake-like with that piercing gaze pinned on Ferdinand, and the tilt of his smirk only grew when he retaliated with a purr, “....Ferdie.”

There was no bite to the mocking nickname, however. Hubert remained where he was, eyes darting from Ferdinand’s muddied boots to the red hair upon his head as if noticing things he never had before. Ferdinand briefly wondered if he was being observed how he was observing Hubert in return -- suddenly hyper-aware over the sharpness of Hubert’s cheekbones, the dramatic dips and raises in the bones of his hands and that sliver of pale skin between sleeve and his glove’s end.. Momentarily, Ferdinand wondered how it would feel, having those bony hands in his hair, whether for pleasure or for pain -- and he shook his head, as if to shake away such a startling, impulsive thought. 

… But the thoughts remained. If anything, they went to burrow deeper and clung with thick roots almost immediately.

Ferdinand kept looking at Hubert’s mouth, entranced by the forced sneer, even with the warm trickle of blood dribbling down his pointed chin. How would they feel, crashing against his own lips--? Would the warmth be sweet and intoxicating like wine, like he imagines? Or maybe a coldness that burns like a whiskey, tasting like honeycombs and nectar, like the poisons Hubert holds close in his reach at all times? Sweet-smelling and lovely in taste, but altogether terrible for your body in every which way. 

  
That was certainly one way to look at Hubert, Ferdinand thought idly as he swept his gaze back down to his polished shoes slowly; completely and utterly lethal to your health, yet so intoxicating and enthralling to make you consider it-- if even for just a moment or two. 

_ Ahem. _

Both boys jumped with a start, their silent staring contest interrupted by the clearing of someone’s throat -- Byleth’s, to be exact. 

“Am I… Missing something here?” The amount of confusion and concern in her eyes was nearly comical, especially for someone so lacking in readable expressions usually. 

As if to make matters worse, they both even blurted out a forced “Not at all!” and “No!” at her, before exchanging a look of pure terror, even more red in the face than before when they made eye contact.

“Uh… huh…”

Ferdinand was first to speak this time, trying his best for a more haughty and “noble” appearance to mask his embarrassment, “Well, I find myself to be quite-- ah-- famished! So! I’ll be leaving now--”

Hubert was quick to agree, noting how thirsty he was for some coffee, though he went in the opposite direction. Byleth whipped her head side to side to follow the two of them and their panicked routes until they disappeared elsewhere.

Lorenz was the first to speak up, nearly scaring the shit out of Byleth as he stood from his spot behind a bush, pointing out in a matter-of-fact tone, “Neither of them are even heading towards the dining hall. They’re  _ clearly  _ hiding something.”

“Maybe they’ll bang? That might clear up this awful tension--” Hilda’s lilting voice popped up from another nearby bush and Byleth was left clutching at her chest, as if the pink-haired girl nearly gave her a heart-attack. “...What?”

Byleth gestured wildly at the both of them, waving her hands around as if that would explain her exasperation and confusion at their appearances, “Why were you in the bushes?”

Hilda’s shit-eating grin said it all, already having Byleth drag a hand down her face in response to the infamous look of pure trouble, “Why aren’t  _ you  _ in the bushes?”

“Sothis help me,” Byleth could only groan before returning to her stony stare, motioning with the jab of her chin for the two students to scamper off. 


End file.
